Halloween Special 1: Bloodthirsty
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Dark decides to celebrate Halloween in a special way, and sets off to charm the greatest vampire ever to exist. (Yaoi, Lemon)


Dark was so excited for Halloween, and he swung his machete in excitement.

"9 DAYS! 9 DAYS NEWTON!" he screamed at the doctor.

Newton rolled his eyes. "YES I KNOW YOU HAVE SAID IT 20 TIMES IN THE PAST HOOOOOUR YOU SICK MAN!"

"Oh my god… I have to celebrate how do I celebrate I need to celebrate I need to- I GOT IT!"

"WHAT IS IT!?"

Dark swung his hand and opened a portal to the Hellsing Ultimate anime world.

"I'm gonna fuck a vampire!" he said, and grabbed Newton's hand and dragging him along as he dived through.

They stumbled out into the middle of the Hellsing mansion, and he began to sneak around.

"Go and run Newton. I'm gonna be away for a while." Dark said as he stalked down the hall.

Newton marched off, mumbling about sickness and Dark's "unpreciseness".

Meanwhile Alucard was sitting in his room watching Adventure Time on his new 70 inch, plasma screen TV. He was sooooo bored. There was nothing to do, he had no missions, and Integra was busy with the new mercenaries.

Suddenly he sensed blood, fresh blood of someone he didn't know. They were in the hall above. He sniffed a few more times and got more information. It was a male, late teens, anxious… and sexually aroused. Who was this…?

Alucard paused his TV show and began to walk up the stairs, toward the person in question. After about 5 minutes he saw him round the corner. The figure froze, as did Alucard. They both stared at each other. This person Alucard was looking at wore a mask the color of fresh blood the face of the covering in a big grin, and a jet black hoodie and sweatpants. He couldn't tell what the boy looked like, but he sensed his arousal spike upon seeing Alucard.

The vampire smiled slightly. Was this boy turned on by him? Maybe today wouldn't be so boring after all…

Eventually the boy spoke in a deep serious tone. "Hello Alucard."

"Hello." Alucard replied. "Why are you here…?"

"I wished to partake in an act of… sin with you, great vampire." he replied.

"Oh? What kind of sin were you thinking of…?" he inquired.

"One of lust…" the boy replied hesitantly.

Alucard's smile widened. "Hmmmmm… take off your mask."

The boy removed his mask. His brown bangs hung in front of his dark chocolate brown eyes and his hair came down to his shoulders. His lips we're a fleshy pink, sweet and kissable, and his skin was tanned nicely to an even tone. Not to dark, not too pale.

Alucard smiled and nodded.

"Follow me."

Dark couldn't believe his luck. Alucard had taken him up on his offer! He felt nervous… Alucard might hurt him after all… Then again, as he gazed at the man he was walking behind… he swallowed his fear. The young dimension traveler would do this. No turning back now.

Alucard reached the base of the stairs and looked at the teen.

"I can smell your fear… do not worry. I will not harm you." he told Dark in a soft soothing voice.

He then wrapped his hands around the boy, and lifted him off the ground, carrying him bridal style down the stairs. Alucard gave him that devilish fanged smile as he gazed down at his new playmate, who was blushing a deep red and staring into Alucard's orange glasses.

Dark stared at Alucard, and slowly he took off the glasses to gaze into those blood red eyes. They were so hypnotic… so dark and yet so soothing. They made him feel safe. Alucard was so pale and handsome. Not a single bit of facial hair, the skin was smooth and begged to be kissed and rubbed. He was so lost in Alucard's perfect features he barely noticed as the vampire set him on the red silk sheets of his bed.

Slowly Alucard began to strip in front of him. First his hat was set on the dresser, letting his black hair fall free, then his trench coat, then tie, then undershirt then his shoes, then trousers, then finally his underwear. Dark gazed with wide eyes at Alucard's throbbing cock. It was at least 10 inches long and looked so… irresistible. Right above it was a rock hard set of abs, above those his chest, which also resembled a greek god. His arms we're toned and perfect, his legs we're the same form of muscular and strong.

"Ohhh my… you are absolutely ripped…" he stuttered.

"What about you…?" he asked.

Dark began to take his clothes off. He took down the hoodie and his hair fell free, he then pulled the hoodie off, he was more thin and cute than ripped and sexy. His body looked boyish and sweet, he took off his shoes, then his pants off and his underwear, a stone hard 6 ½ inches made Alucard lick his lips.

"I'm not nearly as sexy as you…" he said with a blush.

"Oh I would beg to differ…" Alucard replied as he climbed into bed.

The vampire slowly began to graze his fangs up and down Dark's neck, making his partner moan as their bodies started rubbing together.

"Auuuhhhnnn…"

"What is your name…? Alucard said as he licked his partner's nape.

"D-Dark…" he gasped out, Alucard's tongue was cold and it was making the boy shiver.

"Well Dark… I hope you're ready for me…" he hissed.

Alucard slowly cut his fangs across Dark's neck and made a small cut. The vampire then started sliding his tongue along the wound, savoring the metallic delicious flavor of his blood.

Dark began to run his hands down Alucard's muscular frame. He felt his back, down to his sides, his chest and abs, all solid and strong, but at the same time cold, like a corpse. The vampire decided he'd had enough of his blood, and drew his lips up to Dark's, who was blushing very brightly.

"Oh you are just a treat…" he whispered, kissing him deeply.

The vampire moved his hands to bring Dark into an upright position. Now Alucard's partner was in his lap as they kissed. He was so warm… and Alucard was so cold… it was incredible for them both. Their tongues slipping in and out of their mouth's as they would separate for small gasps and moans before going back into it.

Dark was throbbing against Alucard's cold belly. It felt so fucking amazing… the vampire was an astonishingly good lover, always gently and attentive, never too forceful, never too aggressive. The air began to smell of sweat and heated up after a while, even Alucard was getting a bit warmer. They had kissed for about 5 minutes now, and Alucard finally had run out of restraint.

The vampire separated and pushed his lover gently onto the bed, making him fall gently into a laying position. He pinned his arms down with his own muscular ones, and began to prod his rather chilly cock on Dark's tight entrance.

"Are you ready…?" he asked, looking into his eyes.

"Mhm…" Dark nodded.

Alucard slowly pushed inside, making the boy beneath him gasp for breath and grit his teeth. Alucard was cold and it wasn't exactly the most comfortable. He was also big, which made the process painful at first, but he knew after a while that size was going become unbelievably pleasurable.

After applying enough pressure Alucard was about 2/3rds of the way inside. He decided this would be enough and began to thrust his throbbing length gently into his lover, who was groaning his name and clasping his hands around the back of vampire's neck.

"A-Alucard… auuuhgghh… ohh yes…" he groaned, squirming with pleasure and wrapping his legs around the legendary monster's strong torso.

Alucard began to pick up the pace, going a bit faster, a bit deeper, using more of his strength. He gripped his partner's legs as he moved, making Dark groan and moan in sheer pleasure. The legendary monster was gasping, and moaning. He was so, SO tight. It felt incredible!

"Ohhhh f-fuck dark… I'm getting close…" he gasped out, gritting his teeth together and making a deep guttural growl of ecstacy.

"Yes yes! I f-feel it to! Ohh y-you're so deep in… c-cum in me please! Yeeeeeaaahhh….! Dark began to just gasp and groan as he held the muscular form of Alucard.

At that moment, Alucard's cock found Dark's prostate, and hit it hard. The resulting pleasure was unimaginable, and the boy's eyes rolled back into his skull as he screamed and came all over the vampire's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FUCKING GOD YES AHHHH!" Dark roared as his cum soaked Alucard's rock hard chest.

As this happened his insides clamped down on the muscular man above him, and that feeling was simply too much for Alucard to handle, and the monster lost his control, filling his partner's tight ass to capacity with hot sticky cum.

After this they simply both lay there, panting as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Ahhhh… ahhh wow…" Dark gasped.

"Mother… f-fucker…" Alucard groaned, and pulled out, letting Dark's abused rear leak his seed.

Dark gently wrapped his hands around the Alucard's muscular form, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Goodnight Alucard…" he whispered.

"Goodnight Dark…" Alucard said back, and wrapped his arms around the boy, lulling him into a deep sleep before relaxing into slumber himself.


End file.
